Opposites Do Not Attract
by SanitizedExplodingAirplane
Summary: Starfire and Raven are going out. But things start to get confusing when Raven meets a changed Jinx and Starfire gets an offer from Terra.
1. That Familiar Face

**A/N: Set after they took down the Brotherhood of Evil. Jinx has already become an Honorary Titan and has a communicator. The song Jinx's band plays is called "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and if I did Raven would be the star of the show.**

**Chapter 1**

**Untitled**

They had liked each other since the Teen Titans first got together but it was only recently that Starfire and Raven had started dating. Their relationship had been a secret for the first three weeks, and still was after four months. None of the other team members had noticed Starfire hanging out with Raven often or when Starfire snuck into Raven's room in the middle of the night. Not even Robin had noticed, but he didn't seem as interested in Star like he was before.

Their relationship had gone perfectly, until now.

Raven hovered over the ground with her legs crossed in her dark room. Raven had been trying to meditate but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was **her**.

She concentrated hard about that day that she had met the pink haired girl in the library. The memory came back as if her mind had filmed the entire day.

Raven had changed out of her Teen Titan costume into some black pants and a hoodie. That ridiculous costume was so uncomfortable. She had needed to go to the library that day to look at their selection of spell books and plus, there hadn't been much crime happening in the city so there was plenty of time for her to sit around reading. Raven escaped out of her window because she really didn't want the others, especially Starfire, wanting to tag along. Lately, Starfire had been so clingy and annoying. Raven had just wanted to get away from her alien girlfriend for a while, if only for a short time.

Raven flew to the shore of the beach and walked down a narrow street to get into the city. It wasn't long before the buildings towered above her and the stench of car fumes and garbage filled the air. She walked along the pavement toward the library. Raven hated walking, but she was trying to keep a low profile. She really didn't want to be mauled by fanboys, or the occasional fangirl, trying to get her number or for her to do some minimal task that anyone could do. Raven sighed and quickened her pace, wanting to get out of the rancid stench of the city and into the comforting library.

Raven finally reached the library and pushed the large oak door open, relieve washed over her. She went straight to the back, where the librarian had stacked all the dark magic books neatly onto a shelf. Raven began to run her finger over the spines of each dust covered book, looking for one she hadn't read already, when she saw something hot pink out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over and saw a girl with straight pink hair falling to her shoulders with platinum blonde bangs standing next to a book shelf. Raven felt like she had seen this girl somewhere but disregarded the thought. How could she have seen such a pretty girl and not have noticed?

The girl looked up from the book she had opened up and turned her head in Raven's direction. Raven quickly avoided the strange hot pink eyes with the catlike slits. The purple haired teen turned back to the shelf and acted like she had not been staring. Raven saw the other girl walking toward her, out of the corner of her eye, and turned as the strange girl approached.

"Raven?" The pink haired girl asked.

Raven stared dumbfounded at her until it finally dawned on her. Her appearance had changed greatly, replacing the dumb looking pig tails she always wore with straight hair and her goth like costume with a plain black t-shirt, black mini skirt, and the same purple and black stockings, but yes, this was the ex-villainess.

"Jinx?" Raven questioned, just to make sure her guess was correct.

"Yeah, it's me! I can't believe I actually got some good luck, meeting you here and all."

"Huh?" Raven said.

'_I thought she caused bad luck..since her name's Jinx and all.'_

"Oh, nothing. So what have you been up to lately?" Jinx chirped happily.

"Not much crime has been happening lately...so I've been reading." Raven said pointing to the books as she did. "You?"

"Well, since you guys have finally given me a communicator, I've rented an apartment down the block. I don't fight crime or anything anymore, you guys keep that under control, even if there isn't that much going on." Jinx explained.

"Oh." Raven muttered, still in awe over Jinx's beauty.

"Shhhh!" The librarian interrupted harshly.

"We should go somewhere where we can talk." Jinx said, lowering her voice. "How about the coffee shop across the street? See, I'm in a band and we play there all the time, so we'll be able to get free coffee that way. So how about we meet there at seven? "

"Um..sure." Raven said.

They parted ways after they had picked out their selections.

Raven was walking back to the tower, books cradled in her arms, recalling the whole conversation over again.

'_Why did she seem so happy to see me? And why does she want to have coffee with me?'_ Raven asked herself.

She sighed heavily as she reached the shore and flew back into the tower through her bedroom window. Raven set her books down on her bed and sprawled beside them.

'_Jinx is so pretty now. The only thing she does have in common with Starfire is that they are both beautiful girls. They have so many differences. Jinx is calm, mysterious, and she doesn't have an innocent mind like Starfire. She knows what pain feels like, she knows what hate is. Jinx is imperfect like me...that's why she's the right girl for me, and Starfire is not." _Raven admitted to herself.

"I feel kind of guilty. But it's not like Jinx asked me out on a date or anything. It's just coffee." Raven thought out loud as she opened her closet, searching for something better to wear.

Raven wanted to look pretty when she met up with Jinx at seven just because she felt like it.

'_I mine really, it's not like our relationship is perfect, even though Starfire thinks it is.'_

Raven selected a dark blue and black striped shirt, with a large white X over the place where her heart was, and a dark-blue plaid skirt. She nodded to herself in approval. Raven glanced at the clock on her night stand. It was already 6:30. She finished getting dressed and decided to go out the door this time. She had only walked about four steps when she was pounced on by the orange skinned alien girl.

"Where are you going, Raven? I have been so lonely without you!" Starfire said as she hugged Raven tightly.

"I'm just going to get some coffee."

"Oh! I would like some of this 'coffee'. May I come also?" Starfire asked cheerfully.

"Um..I just want to be alone right now, Star. You wouldn't like coffee anyway." Raven lied.

"Oh. Ok." Starfire said, a little disappointed.

Raven felt a pang of guilt as Starfire flew slowly down the hallway. The violet haired girl rode the elevator down to the bottom floor and exited into the oncoming night. She decided she didn't want to walk and flew the whole way to the coffee shop.

'_No one's going to see me. It's dark and anyway, I'm wearing dark blue and black. So I'm pretty much camouflaged.'_

Raven gracefully eased herself to the ground in an abandoned alley near the coffee shop. She glanced to her right at the sound of the large sewer rats digging through the garbage.

'_I'm so glad I live in the tower. This city is fucking disgusting.' _She thought as she quickened her pace.

Raven entered the mellow looking building with 'coffee' written on the window in red decals. She stood near the door observing her surroundings. The walls and ceiling were a dark red color and the carpet black. There were a few lone people spread out at the many small two seat tables, each ignoring all but their hot beverages and the wonderful music that erupted from the stage in the corner.

Raven looked up, surveying the band. She saw Jinx with a deep purple guitar standing at the front mic. Jinx fixed her eyes upon Raven and continued singing in that hypnotic tone.

"_I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight, so lovely, it feels so right._" Jinx smirked and finished the chorus, "_I want to hold you close; soft breath, beating heart, as I whisper in your ear, "I wanna fucking tear you apart." _"

The band stopped playing and set their instruments against the wall. Jinx walked over to Raven, smiling warmly.

"I didn't think you were going to show up. Glad you did though." Jinx grinned.

"You were really great up there." Raven complimented.

"Heh, thanks. Oh! I have something to tell you in the equipment room in the back before we order." Jinx insisted as she grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her to the door that was to the left of the stage.

Jinx quickly shut the door behind her.

"You know, Raven, that song's about you." Jinx said grinning madly with a slight blush on her face.

Raven laughed uneasily.

"So..that means you like me and all, huh?" Raven asked, her eyes downcast.

"Yeah. Don't you like me?"

"I'm kinda going out with Starfire right now." Raven said, slightly avoiding Jinx's question.

"But do you love her?" Jinx asked, continuing to question the half-demon.

"Well...no...not anymore." Raven admitted.

Jinx nodded and moved closer to Raven, pinning her against the wall. A startled Raven stared into the pink cat eyes which were no more than two inches from hers. A blush started to creep across Raven's light gray face as Jinx pressed her lips against the violet haired teen's. Raven closed her eyes, returning the kiss without the slightest bit of guilt.

**Oh noes. What will Raven do now? Review telling me what you think! Next chapter will be up in a few days. **


	2. A Visitor

**A/N: Second chapter done in one day! I had to take a break a second ago. I thought I was going to die of hunger. So then I started making this broccoli and cheese rice a roni stuffs. But I didn't want to quit writing so I kept typing and then getting up and going into the kitchen. I'm surprised I didn't burn it. I'm a cereal and Ramen person. Not used to the whole 'cooking' thing. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans blah blah blah. And I don't own the drink I used for the coffee part, or Hello Kitty, or Taco Bell either.**

Chapter 2

Jinx broke the kiss much to Raven's dismay. They stood there together in complete silence, Jinx with a grin across her face and Raven with a blush, until Jinx interrupted.

"Well...do you wanna have some coffee, now?" She said with a smirk.

"Sure." Raven replied, still a bit in shock.

Jinx led Raven to the bar like counter, walking so close to the half demon that their arms kept brushing against the other's. Raven looked up at the long list of different possible lattes, cappuccinos, coffee, and ice coffee drinks.

'_What am I still doing here? I should have left when she kissed me! But noooo, can't do that now can we, Raven. You're such a sucker for a pretty girl. Fuck...I feel guilty for not feeling guilty! What the hell?!' _Raven lectured herself while she still stood staring at the menu.

"So what do you want, Raven?" Jinx asked turning her gaze from the list to the purple haired girl.

"Um..I still have no idea. You can just order me whatever you think is good."

Jinx then turned to the blonde, shaggy haired boy who was waiting patiently behind the counter.

"We'll have two Raspberry Mocha Frappuccinos then, Ravi."

He smiled as he looked from Jinx to Raven then turned around to prepare their drinks.

Jinx laughed as she scratched the back of her head.

"That's Ravi. He owns this place. He's the one who went to one of my band's gigs and asked if we'd like to play at his café full time. Of course we said yes. We don't even have a name for our band, and anyway he actually pays us decently." Jinx told Raven.

Ravi turned around and set the drinks on the black marble counter.

"Jinx, I don't pay you to bring in your pretty dates. I pay you to sing." Ravi stated, jokingly.

Raven's face flushed.

'_Well, I guess it __is__ a date.'_

Ravi smiled warmly at the two and went back to setting up for the next costumers. Jinx led Raven to a secluded table against the back wall. Raven sat down and examined the framed photograph hanging on the dark red wall. It was a picture of a young, light blonde, Marilyn Monroe with a bright red formal dress.

"Raven?" Jinx asked softly.

"Yeah?" Raven focused her attention back on Jinx.

"If you're with Starfire, then why did you let me kiss you?" She asked.

'_Oh shit! She had to bring it up didn't she? What the hell am I going to tell her?!' _Raven yelled in her head.

'_Damn it...I guess I'm going to have to tell her now.' _

"Well," Raven started, taking a deep breath as she did.

"Starfire and I, we're not working out that well. We're just so different..."

"Oh." Jinx replied as she took a sip of hot coffee.

'_That wasn't as bad as I thought. Just as long as she doesn't ask me if I'm -'_

"So are you going to break up with her?" Jinx her eyes fixed on Raven, hoping for a 'yes'.

'_Shit! I thought I was the only one who had the power to read minds!' _

"I don't want to hurt her or anything...but I guess it would be better than just pretending to love her when I like someone else." Raven stated quickly as she watched the steam float from the small opening in her coffee cup.

Jinx's eyes flickered as she smiled.

'_Good, I'll have her all to myself after she dumps that dumb ass alien who can't even speak right, much less be good enough to be with the beautiful Raven.' _Jinx thought calmly.

Jinx glanced down at her pink Hello Kitty watch.

"Shit! It's almost time for me to go to work!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Huh?" Raven asked.

"Oh sorry, I forget to tell you. I work at Taco Bell. As much as Ravi pays me, it's still not enough to cover anything but my rent." Jinx quickly explained.

"Oh! Hold on a second!" She proclaimed loudly as she got up and ran over to where Ravi was standing staring off into space since there weren't any costumers, besides the ones at the tables.

"Ravi!" Jinx yelled making him jump in surprise and turn to face her with a look of annoyance.

"Let me borrow a pen real quick!" She exclaimed.

"Ok. But you have to promise me you'll bring your pretty date back occasionally." He said calmly with a grin.

"Sure, sure! Whatever! Just hurry up and give me the pen! I've got like 15 minutes!"

"Calm down, you pink haired psycho." He laughed as he handed her the pen.

Jinx came back with the pen and grabbed a napkin. She jotted down her phone number and handed it to Raven.

"It's my cell phone number, call me ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Raven smiled.

'_Woah. She's even more beautiful when she smiles. I didn't even think that was __possible__.' _Jinx thought as she smiled back.

Jinx paused, then leaned in to kiss Raven dangerously close to her lips. Raven blushed.

'_What the hell? I don't think I've ever blushed this much in one day. What is this girl doing to me?'_ Raven thought.

"Ok. Well, I have to go. Call me! Bye, Raven!" Jinx yelled back as she rushed out the door.

Raven sat with her back to the door, sipping lightly at her frappuccino, deep in thought.

'_So what am I going to do? I really like Jinx. Starfire and I are completely opposite and it's not working out. So I guess I only have one option, don't I? But, damn, I really don't want to hurt Starfire.' _She thought with a sigh.

**-POV change-**

'_Raven has been gone for quite some time. Does the drinking of coffee take this long?' _Starfire thought innocently as she floated upside down and flipped the channels of the TV in the living room at the same time.

There was a light tapping at the door. It was a little past nine at the moment and Robin was in his room working on a weapon or something, Beast Boy probably got eaten by the junk build up in his room, and Cyborg was busy on his computer, so Starfire decided to answer it.

'_It cannot be Raven. She has her own key.' _Starfire thought.

There was another series of light knocks and Starfire quickly floated over to the source. Starfire pressed the button to open the door and her eyes widened at the site.

"Friend Terra! I am so happy to see you!" She shouted as she gave Terra a back breaking hug.

"It's good to see you too, Star." The blonde said, choking slightly.

Starfire let go of Terra and moved back to get a better look. Her long hair was now cut short, like Robin's, and spiked somewhat at the top. Her bangs came just below her eyes, hiding them in the process. She also had a huge grin on her face.

"So, you like my new hair, Star? I got tired of my boring hair and that stupid costume, too." She said as she looked down at Starfire's outfit.

"I see you still wear your costume." Terra stated with a laugh.

Starfire giggled as she looked down at herself and then Terra. Terra wore baggy jeans and a tight black shirt.

"So, friend Terra! I must inform the others of your visit!"

"Wait, Star! Let's just tell them a little bit later. I don't want to see Beast Boy right now. Ok?" Terra said before Starfire could start announcing of her arrival.

"Oh. That is fine friend Terra. Why do you not want to see Beast Boy?" Starfire asked harmlessly.

"It's just that I've finally got my life straightened out after the whole Slade thing and I made up my mind on what I want and who I want." Terra replied.

"How wonderful! Would you like to have a 'girl talk' about this? Raven has told me that most normal teenage girls like to talk about things like that." Starfire chirped happily as she brought Terra to her room, closed the door, and sat herself on the pink clad bed.

Terra sat down.

"Well, I only liked Beast Boy because he was the closest thing I had to affection. I was very confused back then, with myself and my powers and all. But now, Star, I know who I want, and it's definitely not Beast Boy." Terra said as she slipped off her sneakers and sat cross legged on the bed.

"Oh! Do you like Robin now friend Terra?" Starfire asked innocently.

"No."

"Friend Cyborg?"

"No. Again."

"Raven?"

"Nope."

Starfire's eyes widened for the second time that day.

"Oh! Then it is me?" She asked.

"Yes. Star, I really like you." Terra said as she brushed the hair out of her electric blue eyes only for the blonde locks to fall back into the same place again.

Starfire was innocent but far from stupid. She had noticed Raven's stranger than usual actions and could feel Raven distancing herself from her. Starfire had already started to realize her and Raven's love was not all that strong and she had accepted it. Now, she had the opportunity to be with Terra, who was playful and cheerful like Starfire, but she had no idea what to do.

"Um...Terra?"

**-POV change-**

Raven had made up her mind on what to do, but not on when to tell Starfire of her decision. She got up from her seat and walked out with her half drunken frappuccino, not noticing Ravi smirk at her while she exited the café.

'_Jinx has finally gotten the courage to ask her long term crush out and she seems like the perfect girl for Jinx.' _Ravi thought cheerfully as the door swung shut behind the violet haired teen.

Raven flew straight home and entered through the door. No one was in sight so she walked quietly toward her bedroom. She heard Starfire saying something but dismissed it.

'_She's probably talking to Silkie again.' _Raven thought as she entered her room unnoticed.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of girl on girl action. As much as I love writing lesbian smut, and I very much do, I had to set up the plot a bit more in this chapter. Next chapter, there will be smut. Mmm...delicious filthy smut. Hehe. Anyway, review! It gives me encouragement to write the next chapter!**


	3. It Can Wait

**A/N: Um...this is the third chapter. It's probably going to be a little short because (1) I'm not in the mood to write and (2) my parents have come home. So yeah. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hello Kitty or the Teen Titans.**

It Can Wait

Raven kicked off her shoes and changed into her pajamas. She stretched her arms toward the ceiling and sat down on her bed with her back against the wall. Raven focused her dark energy on a book lying on her night stand, lifted it, and released it to where it fell gracefully in her lap.

**-POV Change-**

"Terra?" Starfire asked once more.

"Yeah?"

"I like you too, friend Terra. But before I may be with you, I must stop being with Raven." Starfire said quietly.

"Ok...Well, I have to be going. You can call me on the communicator when you've broken up with Raven." Terra said as she got up and put her sneakers back on.

She got half way to the door and paused. Terra turned around.

"Bye, Starfire." She said as she walked closer to Starfire.

Terra leaned in closer and put her hand on the back of Starfire's neck. Terra tilted her head and pushed her lips against the Tamaranian's.

'_My heart is beating furiously. It feels like it is trying to escape my chest. What is happening to me? I do not think I have ever felt this when I have kissed Raven.' _

Terra broke away, blushing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I have to go." The blonde muttered before rushing out the door, down the hall, and back to the direction of her apartment.

Starfire just stared blindly at the closing door.

**-POV Change-**

Raven shut her book at the sound of someone's footsteps exiting the hall. She glanced at her rarely used cell phone that lay on a shelf then rose up from her spot to retrieve it. Raven bent down and dug in her pocket of her skirt that she had worn earlier with the hand that was not holding her black cell phone.

She sat down on the floor looking over the phone number written on the napkin. Raven sighed heavily and began to dial the numbers into her phone. She pressed the green call button and put the phone to her ear. It rang once, then twice. Just when Raven was about to hang up and forget about it, a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Jinx asked.

"Oh, hi. It's Raven."

"Hey! Hold on, I'm still at work but I'll step to the back of the kitchen, they won't notice." Jinx said over the sounds of clanking pans and sizzling.

"I was just wondering if we could hang out sometime soon." Raven asked.

'_What the hell are you doing, Raven? You know you don't mean you actually want to"hang out" when you say that!'_

'_Yeah. So what if I don't just want to "hang out." So what.' _Raven thought answering her conscious.

There was a pause on the other line as Jinx was thinking.

"I know! You can come over to my apartment tomorrow and have breakfast. I'm not promising anything fancy like omelettes but it'll still be fun. I live a little bit down the street from the library. It's a dirty looking building but it's not that bad. Apartment number 35. I'll-

"JINX! I DON'T PAY YOU TO TALK ON THE DAMN PHONE! GET BACK TO WORK!" A gruff voice interrupted.

"Shit." Jinx mumbled.

"Just be there around 10:30."

There was a click and silence followed. Raven smiled and put her phone back on its shelf.

'_This out to be fun.' _She thought as she tossed herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

-POV Change-

Starfire blinked until she snapped out of her astonished state of mind. She got to her feet and went down the hall toward her girlfriend's room. Starfire needed to make sure of something. She stopped in front of Raven's door and knocked.

The door opened and Starfire entered the dimly lit room. Raven was laying on her bed and did not look up as Starfire approached.

"I just wanted to tell you good night, Raven." Starfire said avoiding the real reason she had come.

"Good night, Star." Raven replied.

Starfire moved to where her face was hanging over Raven's. She put her arm on the bed to steady herself. Starfire's hair fell down around the empath's as she looked into her violet colored eyes. Starfire leaned down to place her lips against Raven's. Raven kissed her back half-heartedly.

'_Just what I had thought.' _Starfire thought as she broke the kiss and exited out into the hall.

'_I did not feel the same as when I had kissed Terra. I must explain to dear Raven tomorrow.' _She thought to herself as she climbed into bed.

**-The next day-**

Starfire woke to the sound of rain falling with soft tapping noises on the window and roof. She yawned and looked at her alarm clock. It was 10:16. Starfire stretched and nodded.

'_I must tell her now.'_ She thought as she walked to Raven's door still in her pjs.

"Raven? I must speak with you. May I enter?"

Silence.

Starfire pressed the open button and peered into the room.

"Dear Raven?" She said, her eyes trying to adjust to the light.

Starfire moved further in and surveyed the room. No one was there. She sighed and walked to the kitchen. She would tell her later.

**-POV Change-**

The rain had started early. Even before Raven had awoken, it had been raining. She had set her alarm to get her up at 9:45 so she would have time to get ready but now it didn't matter, she had decided she was going to walk to Jinx's in the rain. Raven dug through her closet and picked out a plain gray shirt and black boy cut shorts.

'_This will do.' _She thought, pulling on an old pair of black and green skater shoes.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and it fell back in its usual style. She looked from the door to the window and shrugged. She was going to get wet either way so she opened her window. Raven levitated outside and closed her window. She then preceded to fly to the shore of the city.

The violet haired teen walked past her usual stopping place, the library, and continued on down the street. She wrinkled her nose. The rain didn't help the fact that the city smelled like rotting garbage and sewer. It actually probably worsened the stench. Rain dripped down her face as she looked up at the building towering in front of her.

'_Yeah. This has to be it. It looks dirty enough.' _Raven thought, opening the old double doors with the faded glass and stepping into the building.

She looked at the sign near the stairwell until she saw '# 20-40 Floor 3'. Raven started to climb the stairs. She felt like she needed the exercise because she had the ability to levitate, and that utilized walking, so the muscles on her legs weren't used much. Raven reached the door with a faded gold 35 on it and knocked lightly.

She was immediately greeted by the pink haired beauty and ushered in.

"You're soaking wet! Here, let me get you something else to wear." Jinx exclaimed, rushing into her bedroom.

Raven looked down at herself. She quickly realized that light gray was not the best choice because you could now see the entire outline of her bra. Raven blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, Raven! Come in here!" Jinx said muffled because she was almost buried in clothes.

Raven walked into the room with her arms still folded across her now see through shirt. Jinx held up a light blue hoodie with Hello Kitty faces, rainbows, and stars decorating it. She grinned widely.

"Fits you, don't it?" Jinx asked with a sarcastic tone.

Raven laughed and reached for it. Jinx pulled it away and stood up from her spot on the floor in front of the closet. Jinx smiled again.

"First, you have to take off this wet shirt." The pink haired girl said stepping closer to Raven and starting to lift the bottom of her shirt up, exposing a bit of Raven's toned stomach.

Raven's face reddened as she helped Jinx pull of her wet shirt. Jinx smirked as she looked at Raven's hot pink bra.

"I didn't think you were the kind of girl who liked pink."

"I just wore this one because my other's were in the wash! Ok!" Raven exclaimed as the blush on her face deepened.

"Here put this on then." Jinx said, reluctantly handing Raven the Hello Kitty hoodie.

Raven pulled it on and watched Jinx begin sifting through her closet again. She emerged with a pair of black pants.

"I think we're about the same size." Jinx said and handed it to Raven.

Jinx didn't turn around when Raven slipped off her pants, which caused her cheeks to turn an unearthly red color like Raven's. Jinx's face quickly went back to normal as she stepped closer to Raven. Raven hadn't zipped or button her borrowed pants when Jinx wrapped her arm's around her.

Raven could feel Jinx's hot breath on her neck and put her hands on the pink haired teen's waist. Jinx placed a small kiss on Raven's neck and giggled.

"So, let's get some breakfast." She stated as she let go and walked past Raven and into the kitchen.

Raven followed, somewhat disappointed, after she had zipped her pants and sat down at the small table that took up most of the kitchen. Jinx opened a few cabinets until she found what she was searching for.

"Ah!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a box of cereal.

"I told you it wasn't going to be anything fancy, but I know what would go good with this." She said with a smile and went to the fridge.

Jinx pulled out two oranges and a box of strawberries. She crossed the kitchen again and began cutting them. When she was done, she set them on a plate on the table and fixed their bowls of cereal.

"I'm not much of a cook as you can tell." Jinx laughed.

They ate their breakfast and talked about many topics like their teams, villains, music, and other subjects. Jinx led Raven into her bedroom again, after they had finished.

Jinx pushed Raven onto her bed and climbed on top of her.

"God, I've been wanting to do this to you since fucking forever." Jinx said as she bit down on Raven's neck in the same spot where she had previously kissed her.

Raven whimpered softly as Jinx ran her tongue over the minor injury. Jinx started to kiss her intensely and pulling the violet eyed girl's hoodie up. Jinx broke the kiss only to pull the hoodie all the way off, exposing Raven's hot pink bra again.

'_How cute.' _Jinx thought before unhooking it and tossing it to the side.

Jinx ran her hand up Raven's flat stomach and over her right breast. Raven shuddered from the touch. Jinx began to rub her fingertips over the soft pink nipple making it rise in a peak. Raven uttered another moan as Jinx took her left nipple in her mouth and began to suckle it. The light gray skinned girl moved her hand into her lacy black panties and started to pleasure herself.

Jinx stopped what she was doing and removed Raven's hand. She smiled as she put the damp fingers in her mouth and licked them clean. Raven started to breathe heavily. Jinx replaced Raven's hand with her own and began to massage her womanhood. Raven cried out in pleasure as she climaxed. Her bare breasts shook as her chest heaved up and down. Jinx took the violet haired girl's pants off and placed a soft kiss on the area above the panties. She smiled as Raven interlaced her fingers into Jinx's soft pink hair, preparing for what was to happen.

**-POV Change-**

Later on that day.

Starfire had dressed and was now sitting by Raven's door, awaiting her return. She needed to speak to her badly. She heard someone enter through the front door and rushed to meet them. Starfire came face to face with a pink cheeked and exhausted looking Raven.

"...Raven? Why are you so tired looking? You usually only look like that after we have had the inter- " Starfire said before stopping in mid sentence.

"I can explain, Starfire!" Raven yelled to the other girl, who was already flying at full speed back to her room with tears brimming in her eyes.

**A/N: I actually wasn't all that happy about writing until about half way through page 3 then I just fell through the hole in the paper and nothing else mattered. Chapter three went a completely opposite direction from what I had originally planned but I think it turned out good. I feel much better now. **

**I couldn't keep a straight face while writing the yuri scene between Raven and Jinx. I kept blushing. Heh. Oh yeah, I like reviews! Please review. It makes me feel special.**


	4. The Drama Ceases

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't finished this. It's been an entire year! I'm just so lazy and plus, my freshman year was filled with lots of work and I never felt up to writing. So, I'm really sorry. Enough rambling, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to the Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't be living in a box.**

**Chapter 4**

Raven heard Starfire's door slam shut around the corner. The violet haired teen, only a few steps behind the alien, leaned against the recently slammed door with her forehead resting on the cool metal.

"Starfire, please, open the door."

The Tamaranean bluntly replied, "No."

Raven sighed deeply, she really wasn't good at handling emotional situations.

"Please. I know you're upset, but please, let me explain myself."

Silence. And again the answer was no.

"Please, Starfire. I'm begging you. I should have told you the situation earlier, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you. Please..." Raven continued to ramble in a manner so unlike her calm and collected self.

Silence elapsed. Raven closed her eyes and waited, dreading this ever happened.

Starfire finally stated meekly, "I loved you so much. I loved you so much that I stayed with you even though I knew that you did not want me anymore."

"I'm sorry. I know that doesn't sound like much, but I truly am." Raven squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She really did feel bad, but it was hard to show. She was just so unfamiliar with all of these overwhelming emotions.

"I would do anything for you to be happy and if that means you are to be together with another, then that is what will happen." Starfire answered, sounding more like herself and stronger in tone than before.

The half-demon's eyes snapped open. Raven was extremely taken aback. No one had ever said anything to her like that. No one had ever been that close to her before.

"I-I would do anything for you, as well, Starfire. I'm s-so sorry." Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

Raven stepped back suddenly as the door opened. The half-demon stepped inside, walked to the bed where Starfire was laying with her back facing the door, and sat down on the edge.

"Thank you, Star."

"It is ok." She replied with a light smile as she looked up at Raven.

Raven bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek, then stood up. She walked to the door before turning to face Starfire.

"Again, thank you, for all the happiness you've brought me and all the happiness that will come from our unbroken friendship."

Raven saw the back of Starfire's head move up and down slightly. The half-demon turned back around and walked out.

Starfire pulled her knees closer to her chest. Her expression was pained and her eyes watered. She never wanted anything like this to happen. All she felt like doing was sleeping. Sleep would bring release from these horrid emotions. Sleep would bring relief. She would be better tomorrow. She could pull through this. For Raven. For the girl she could never have.

Starfire closed off her faucet of continuous thoughts and eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**-A few hours later-**

A beeping sounds in the distance. Starfire disregarded it. All was quiet. Then, again, a harsh beeping. It roused her from her deep sleep, but not enough for her to move. Silence ensued once more. Her eyes fluttered open reluctantly. The beeping resounded for the third time. Starfire reached over to snatch her communicator off her bedside table to look at the name written on the tiny screen.

"_Terra"_

Starfire contemplated answering, but decided not to. After all, what she really wanted right then was sleep. She closed her emerald green eyes once more and drifted back to sleep.

**-POV change-**

Terra looked up at the Titan Tower, attempting to figure out which window was Starfire's. After some counting and speculation, the blonde used her earth moving power to produce a large rock from the ocean to lift her up to that one window.

Terra peered in. The lights were still on, but Starfire was curled in bed. She really hoped things hadn't gone badly. She had been tormenting herself about being too forward with Starfire. She should have kept her feelings to herself. She should have let things take their natural course. She never should have butt into other people's lives.

Terra slid open the window as quietly as she could and stepped inside. She made sure she levitated the rock back into its place, so as not to announce her presence in the Tower. Terra strided over to the sleeping Starfire.

The blonde noticed somewhat dried tears on the sleeping girl's face. Terra sighed. She really wanted the best for Starfire. She used her thumb to wipe the tears from Starfire's serene face. Terra climbed onto the bed to lay next to the one she adored.

Terra whispered calmly, "I'm sorry for all that I've caused. I **will** make it up to you, I swear."

The blonde lay on her side and pulled the alien against her chest. Starfire mumbled incoherently and nuzzled against the other.

**-3 months later-**

Beast Boy peered around a corner, stealthily. It was empty. He leaped into the empty hall and pressed his back firmly against the wall. He then peaked around the next corner. There, Beast Boy saw Raven with a flustered Jinx leaning back onto the wall. Their hands are rested on the other's waist and their foreheads are touching. Raven smirked menacingly.

Beast Boy snickered and raised his camera to snap a picture. Raven took one hand off of Jinx's waist and used it to levitate the digital camera from Beast Boy's hands. The startled Beast Boy watched as the camera flew into the wall, smashing apart.

"Awww...damn it." He sighed.

Raven and Jinx laugh at his misfortune.

Jinx stated, "We won't let you get by as easily as Starfire and Terra did. They just chased you. That's not really our style, as you can tell."

Beast Boy grinned. "At least I got to print a nice pic of them all lovey together."

He smirked as Cyborg walked into the situation.

Cyborg shook his head. "Dude, one of these days being a fanboy is really gonna get you killed."

At that moment, Terra and Starfire came down the hall that Beast Boy had his back to. Raven and Jinx noticed the look on their faces, grinned, and advanced towards Beast Boy from the front. Beast Boy, still occupied by talking to Cyborg, remained oblivious.

Cyborg saw what was about to happen and quickly cut off Beast Boy to say "Whoops. Gotta go. See ya later, BB! Hopefully."

Beast Boy raised his eyebrow as Cyborg dashed away.

"Huh?"

Beast Boy acknowledged his surroundings. His eyes went wide.

"Oh...shit."

**END**

**I finally got that done! Yay! Don't worry, it's a happy ending. Beast Boy only gets a few major injuries. :) Sorry, if the spelling and grammar is off. I don't have WordPerfect anymore. I have some random word processor that doesn't even have grammar check. Mmyep.**


End file.
